Shadow of the Lifestream
by squallblade
Summary: A story taking place 10 years after the game. It involves mostly Denzel, but includes characters and old villians. It's my first story, please review.
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow

The wind howled in the air; the trees bent in the wind; Gaia called out in pain. A pain once, forgotten by the Planet, but now returning. It called out again in pain, its screams echoing over the surface, but people couldn't hear it over their busy lives, only those close to the Planet would be the ones to hear the screams. But they were gone, the last one left 10 years ago, leaving behind her hope and her friends managed to call forth holy, yet it wasn't good enough to stop the evil that was Meteor. The last Ancient managed to call upon the life stream to stop the Meteor.

The Planet screamed once more….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel walked down the dark street of Edge, the city lying on the border of Midgar. The street was quiet; he stood looking over into the darkness of Midgar. Suddenly a gust of wind brushed past him and a scream, not of a human, echoed through the street.

'Huh?' turning, he saw a dark figure walking towards him.

'Denzel!' The figure started to hold out his hand, grasping forward. Denzel backed off, and felt the cold wall behind him.

'W...who are you?' Denzel said, while searching for an escape: he spotted one, an alley way leading into the old Mako reactor. 'Get away!' He ran down the alley, smashing past dustbins and sliding past pipes. He daren't look behind him, he just kept running. The scream called out again, making him stop. The dark figure was right on his tail, calling out his name over and over, in a distorted voice.

'Denzel, come to me!' the figure was clawing out for him, but Denzel quickly came to his senses and ran, the end was just up head. He looked back again; the figure was pulling himself to him. The end was just a step away when Denzel stopped. 'I have you!'

'You have nothing!' He grabbed the sword on his back and pulled it out just as the figure stood in front of him. He brought the blade down through the shadow, slicing it in half. The shadow disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and he fell to his knees. 'Now how did Cloud do this?' He stood up and spun the sword over his head, but the alley was to small and instead carved indents into the wall, and burst the pipes, water drenching him.

Seventh Heaven was quiet. The bar was still, not a sound. Denzel walked into the bar, and sat down. He stared around the walls, pictures of Cloud and Tifa's friends. In one picture Marlene's dad was holding Marlene on his shoulders. His face fell in despair. He had never known his real parents. Even though Barret wasn't her real dad, he had acted like it. Denzel has Cloud as a father figure, he had taught him stuff like a father, but he would never be like a real father. Cloud appeared at the stairs.

'Where have you been?' He said, noticing the sword on Denzel's back.

'I was out for a walk...' He was staring at the floor.

'You were attacked again weren't you?' He moved over to where Denzel sat, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'It was a Shadow creature.'

'Hmm… be careful out there,' Cloud turned his back, 'just please be careful.' As he reached the top of the stairs he called down, 'and please, get some sleep!' Denzel sighed and smiled, before heading towards the stairs as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Ramuh Storm

The rain lashed of the windows; the doors shuddered in the wind; the city was full of people pushing to get home or to safety from the danger that was coming: The Ramuh Storm. On the streets of the city, Rude and Reno were making sure everyone got home, orders from the President.

'This job is real fun, y'know man,' Reno turned to Rude and chuckled, 'I think it's fun, you can manage all by yourself.' He made to walk away, but Rude grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, 'But since you're my umm…best friend, I'll stay.' He grinned, and stood up, facing the crowd.

'Why go out on a day like this?' Rude said, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

'Because people love to have a threat of death in their mind; because they want to rush home with the thrill of being shot with bolts of lighting; because they want to be taken away in a hurricane…'

'Please, shut up!' Reno laughed, and then it came. A bolt of thunder hit the ground, and exploded. 'Here it comes!' The duo ran back, yelling at people to run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa and Marlene kept the orphans distracted with games, and whatever they could to stop them hearing the going on of the outside world. Cloud and Denzel sat in the bar, listening to the thunder, explosions and screaming of the people.

'Why does this storm happen?' Denzel asked turning to Cloud, who looked tired in his older life.

'Because Ramuh is angry,' He said this plainly, before turning back to listen.

'There has got to be a reason?' Cloud sighed as Denzel persisted on.

'I have no idea why he is angry, Denzel. It all started after….8 years ago.' Cloud turned away, bowing his head.

'Oh right. Denzel too, turned to listen to the city as it panicked. He turned back, 'I've been hearing screams.'

'Screams? Human screams?' Cloud sat upright, and faced his adoptive son with concern.

'No more like screams of the Planet!' Cloud flinched. He knew these screams well. He and his friends faced the evil that was causing these screams 10 years ago, and won. If they had returned, then so had he?

'Last time we hear these screams….' A thunderbolt hit the bar, and exploded the roof. Above the children screamed as the roof fell. 'Tifa!' Cloud ran up the stairs leaving Denzel. Denzel stared out the gap; holes in the ground were everywhere, people lying injured or dead on the ground. Fires in houses, buildings ripped open. Denzel grabbed the sword, and sheathed it, before walking out into the storm.

The storm hit the ground, rocks flying around him. Denzel walked past, cautious, making his way for the centre of Edge, where the commemoration to Midgar stood. It had to be rebuilt years ago, after the three silver haired men used a giant dragon to rip it out. The monument has been replaced with a statue of Cloud's sword, with a fountain of the Holy Water used to cure of all diseases around it. The storm called over head as he walked on. Over the last years though, he vaguely remembered the storm. In earlier years he had been distracted by Tifa. However, it was Marlene who distracted him last year. The girl he loved. Last year during the storm, she had led him into the basement, and hugged him while the storm hit up ahead, her closeness to him was a feeling new to him, and he loved holding her there. As a lightning bolt hit above, she screamed, and looked into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled, beautiful, showing stars and many happy memories. He reached in and kissed her, long and gentle. A shot of lightning snapped him back to reality. Standing before him, was Ramuh, God of Thunder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud came back downstairs.

'They are okay Denzel.' He looked around quickly, and started to panic. 'Denzel? Denzel?' His eyes fixed on where the sword was, then to the city outside, 'Denzel, you didn't!' Cloud grabbed his sword, and ran after him. The rain beat of his head, but somehow the lighting had stopped. As he splashed through puddles, he looked around the streets of burning houses, broken roads and bodies. He quickly focussed ahead, and as he got closer to the centre of the city, the wind intensified. Before long he saw what it was. A giant tornado stood around the centre of town, keeping everyone out of the monument area. He looked inside and could see two figures; one was an older man, with a staff and a beard. The other was a young man, with a sword. 'Denzel?' Cloud called out. The young man looked around to hear the voice that called him. The older man rose above the ground and brought his staff up, thunder jolting out lightly from it. 'Ramuh?' He feared for Denzel's life, but there was nothing he could do to save him, not now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel turned back to the now floating Ramuh. A bolt of lighting came for him; he swung out the sword and caught it. The sword ate the bolt, Denzel smiling.

'You dare tease a God, boy?' Ramuh swung back his head and laughed.

'Tease?' Denzel swung the sword around, 'Who said I wasn't being serious?'

'Fool!' Ramuh threw three separate bolts at him, Denzel dodging two and hitting the third into the wind. He ran for Ramuh, swinging his sword. Ramuh lifted his staff and started muttering to himself. The staff end brightened, thunderbolts were not emitting from it, swirling it. He raised it straight up and a giant bolt came down from the sky, ripping through the clouds, heading straight for Denzel.

'Denzel!' Cloud called. Denzel looked up, opening his mouth as the giant thunderbolt came for him. He held his sword up to it, waiting for the clash, holding onto the sword tight. The force hit him so hard he thought he'd drop the sword, but he managed to hold his strength. The sword swallowed up the thunder, and held it inside. He faced Ramuh and smiled.

'Who's teasing?' He swung the sword to the side, quickly, a giant force of energy issued out the sword, and his Ramuh down. Denzel swung the sword at his side and ran for the knocked down 'God' and jumped up and commanded more energy around the sword. It crackled with it. He brought himself down, pulling the sword with all high might slashing onto Ramuh. A blinding light swamped over him, and fell backwards, losing focus.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark City

The air swirled around him, the light engulfing him. Denzel opened his eyes. He was lying in a white room. Or a place full of light. As he stood up, he noticed a dazzling city below. He wanted to be there, but something held him back.

'Denzel?' A voice echoed from above him. The stars twinkled bright above. It was Cloud. 'Denzel, wake up, please!'

'Cloud!' He yelled at the stars. Nothing! Denzel slumped to the ground. Footsteps came up behind him. 'Cloud?' He said as he jumped up and faced the person. It wasn't Cloud, it was a girl, a woman, and he knew her from somewhere. 'Flower girl?'

'Hello Denzel,' Aeris smiled. She hadn't aged at all. Her skin was pure; her lips still rosy red, her hair still shone in the light. Her eyes were deep, beautifully deep. 'How are you?' Denzel squinted; she seemed to think that being in place far from the living was a great place to start a normal conversation.

'I'm good,' He smiled at her, 'Umm… and you?'

'Oh, I am also good.' She walked past him. 'My, you've grown!' Denzel blushed, and smiled. 'What are you doing here?' She demanded at him, her tone changing. The light of the place seemed to flicker.

'I woke up here!' He faced her, she seemed to have changed. Her eyes. They hid a rage deep inside.

'You are not meant to be here!' The sky turned to darkness, the stars disappeared. Denzel backed away. Aeris' skin had turned pale, her eyes empty.

'What's happening?' He grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready. The buildings had changed into pillars of darkness, issuing up from the ground. Turning he managed to dodge a swipe from Aeris, or what used to be. She had turned into a figure of darkness, a woman in black. She ran at him, thrusting the staff forward like a javelin. He backed away, but stopped at the edge. The fall was far. She still ran at him. He only had one choice. He turned, pulled out his sword and threw himself as far as he could at the nearest dark tower. He forgot all his fear as he flew towards the dark spike. He unsheathed his sword and thrust it into side. The sword smashes through like glass, and he dragged down the building, sword still pulling him down. Looking up he could see the woman flying at him, staff spinning in front of her. As he touched the ground, he ripped his sword out and ran as she smashed into the ground.

'Denzel! It is over!' She threw the staff at him; he turned stunned as it ripped through him. He fell to his knees. 'Fall to the darkness!' Her dark eyes were drawing him, she was getting closer. His heart was beating faster, he couldn't move. He was scared, he wanted to scream, he wanted to be free, but she was getting closer. She was swamping over him. He could hear the screams of the Planet inside his head, calling out to him. It was in pain.

'Denzel!' It was Marlene. Suddenly all thoughts left him, he grabbed the staff and pulled it out. The Shadow screamed and floated above Denzel. 'Please, please wake up!' He started to lose focus and floated up and up. He closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed in Seventh Heaven. Cloud, Marlene and Tifa looked down on him.

'That was close!' Cloud sighed.

'You stupid idiot!' Marlene started hitting him, before falling into him and hugging him tight. 'Don't scare me like that again!'

'Denzel…you saved Edge, you defeated Ramuh. You almost died!' Cloud looked at him, sternly like a father. Proud like a friend.

'Stay here Denzel,' Tifa walked to the door, 'I'll get you food.' She walked down the stairs. Cloud smiled, following. Denzel stroked Marlene's hair. She looked up at him.

'I was so scared,' she said, her eyes filled with tears, 'I thought I was going to lose you!' She threw himself at his neck and hugged him.

'Marlene…I'm sorry.' She looked at him. He drew himself forward and kissed her.

'Denzel...' They lay hugging for a while, till they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and she slipped off and sat beside him. The footsteps stopped outside the door. Darkness could be seen under the doorway. The door flung open and there stood a figure of Shadow. It looked at Denzel, then at Marlene. 'What is it Denzel?' She was looking at his wide eyes.

'Can't you see it?' He looked back at the door. It was gone.

'You need rest!' She went over to him and covered him up. As she closed the door she took one last peek at Denzel. 'Sleep tight, my prince.'


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Keeper

There was nobody there, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The Shadow closed in on him, covering him, suffocating him. Denzel screamed, and sat upright. He was dripping with cold sweat. Beside him Marlene stirred. He stared at her for a moment, embracing her beauty, before getting up and pulling on his back shirt and jeans. As he pulled on his boots, Marlene sat up.

'Where are you going?' Marlene said, making Denzel freeze. He slowly turned to face her cold stare, 'Well?'

'I need to think,' he finished tying his boots, and walked over to the bed and kissed her. 'I won't be long.' He grabbed his sword and walked out the door, closing it slowly behind him. Marlene slumped back into bed, listening to him walking out of the bar and into the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The destruction of the day before was being repaired by Shinra droids. He headed for his usual thinking spot, the Midgar View. He walked over the broken ground passing laid flowers for the dead, and holes smashed into the ground. He stopped by one of the graves; it read 'Dearest Eden, you will always be in my heart!' Denzel bowed his head and closed his eyes. He shook with anger, his chest burning with suppressed rage. He walked on, holding in his tears. As he reached the view he let out a powerful roar, echoing throughout the streets of Edge and the valley of Midgar.

Loud!' A wheelchair moved behind him. Denzel turned locked eyes with the Rufus, President of Shinra.

'President!' Denzel stood and faced him, nervously. He looked down at the ground.

'Come now,' Rufus chuckled, 'You can talk to me, and after all, you are the hero of Edge. I owe you!' Denzel turned, hiding his face in embarrassment. Rufus came up beside him, and looked down into Midgar.

Rufus looked up at him, seeing the pain in the young mans eyes.

'Events?'

'I've been seeing these Shadows, recently. They seem to attack me.' He flinched in a nervousness in who he just told his secret to.

'Shadows?' Rufus stared down at Midgar, looking at the top floor. 'Well, I don't know what to say about that! But if you ever need to talk my door is always open.' He turned and moved off, leaving Denzel alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Midgar

A rattling noise echoed to the view, from deep within Midgar. Denzel stared and listened, a cold shiver slithering up his spine, like a snake. It came again, this time more clearly. He could hear shuffling from behind him, and turned to face the shuffler.

'Cloud?' Denzel asked. Cloud's face was pale, his eyes staring at him, empty. No emotions, no thoughts. His hair was blowing in the wind, jet black. 'No, not Cloud!' The figure drew out a long sword. 'The buster sword?'

'Denzel!' It called to him, 'Your time has come!' It swung at him; Denzel jumped back and fell over the railing into Midgar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus returned to his car where Rude was holding the door open. Reno was standing at the driver's side, ready to get in when the President got in.

'You two,' Rufus said to Reno and Rude, 'I'm worried. Go check on Denzel, he's at the view.' They both nodded, and walked towards the view. Rufus followed them with his eyes, until they were out of sight. He picked up his phone and called an old number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel rolled down the hill, crashing into the remains of a play park. He looked up to see the black haired man looking down on him. Denzel ran into the wreckage of an old building. He dived behind a sign reading 'Honey Bee Inn' and rested, waiting for the man. Questions raced through his mind: _Who was this man? Why was he after him? Why did he have the Buster Sword?_ His thoughts were interrupted however, by the sound of propellers, coming from far above him. He peeked round the side of the sing, holding onto the sword hilt ready, checking for the man. He was nowhere to be seen. Denzel stood up and ran through the building. Inside there were five doors. Behind him he could hear the shuffling of his black haired assailant. Looking round quickly he hammered himself through a door, and looking round. An old Jacuzzi sat on the far side of the room. The man stopped outside in the hall, Denzel peered through the keyhole. He was looking around, at each of the rooms, trying to take a lucky guess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Turks arrived at the view. They looked around puzzled. Reno walked over to the edge and looked down onto the corpse of Midgar.

'Good times there,' he pulled back facing Rude, 'remember?'

'Yeah,' Rude pretended to wipe a tear away, 'I just can't take the pain of being away from the big city.'

'No need to kid on.' Reno laughed, looking into the city one last time. He spotted the black haired man walking into the old Honey Bee Inn. 'Hey, who's that? That Cloud?' Rude stepped beside him, looking down. 'Just went into the old inn on the Wall Market.' He looked at Rude, 'You know Rude, the one you went into a lot.' Rude stared at him blankly, clearly annoyed. Just then the Sierra came into view. The two Turks gaped at the giant Airship falling onto Midgar.

'I called them!' They turned to face Rufus. 'Denzel is in trouble. I have sent Elena to get Cloud. Did you two see him?' They shook their heads, and then Rude looked at Reno.

'I did see a man with jet black hair, spiked up like hair.' Cloud and Elena appeared behind Rufus.

'Zack?' Cloud said, shocked, 'But, he's dead!'

'It doesn't matter, we must help Denzel.' He looked at Cloud and the Turks. Cloud ran off. The Turks stared back at Rufus, 'I'll be fine here, you just help him.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel sat watching the man pace around outside the doors. He then pulled out his sword and threw it at the first door, it smashed through with force. He walked over pulled it out and made to throw it again at the next door. Denzel jumped back in fright, looking around the room for an escape, his heart pounding inside his chest. He held his breath as not to make to much sound panicking. He heard the crunch of the sword through another door. At the very back of the room lay the Jacuzzi. He stepped over to it, and noticed there was a small hole, big enough for him to slip through into the old underground. He pulled himself through, arriving on a train track. Looking both ways, he decided to make a break for it, and started running north, towards the old Shinra building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and the Turks arrived at the Sierra. Cid, Barret and Yuffie were standing outside waiting.

'Finally,' Barret walked forward, 'wonder when you were gonna get ya' spiky ass here!' He laughed and held out his hand to Cloud. 'You been looking after my daughter?'

'Course,' Cloud smiled, knowing not to tell him about her relationship with Denzel. Not yet anyway. He looked around. 'Where's Red?'

'Helping Vincent with something,' Cid said, stamping out a cigarette on the ground. 'Now why where we dragged out our beds at this time in the crappin' morning for?'

'Denzel!' Cloud spoke up. 'He's has been having nightmares and being attacked by these Shadows. I think it has escalated though.' He faced Reno. 'Are you sure of what you seen?'

'Yep,' Reno nodded. 'Thought it was you at first.' He smiled, sheepishly. Cloud faced his friends.

'If he is right, which I hope he isn't,' turning quickly to Reno, 'no offence,' he said, before turning back, 'then it is Zack.'

'Zack?' Yuffie looked up, startled. 'As in the guy who died saving your life?'

'The very same!'

'But…but he's dead.' Barret said, scratching his head.

'Exactly, which is why we need to find out what is happening?' The others nodded.

'I think we'd better split into two teams…' Barret said, looking now more confused and worried than before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel reached a ladder leading up onto the city above. He could hear footsteps behind him, the quick step of his follower. This one wouldn't give up. As he pulled himself out of the dank tunnel he faced a powerful site, the Shinra HQ, 80 floors of destroyed metal. Looking towards the entrance, he realised it was blocked by a load of smashed metal, most of which looked like it had been sliced in half by a sword. Looking back from where he had crawled out from there was no escape. He awaited the attacker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had taken Reno and Yuffie with him and headed to the Wall Market. They were acutely walking through towards the inn, when Yuffie screamed.

'What?' Cloud said, staring at her.

'Se…se….se…' She was frozen, staring straight ahead. Cloud and Reno followed her gaze to face a shaking black figure, laughing. Cloud locked eyes with him. Sephiroth.

'No…It can't be!' He stepped back, shaking his head. When he looked up again, he was gone. 'What's going on here?' He grabbed Yuffie who had turned into a quivering wreck. 'Come on, we got to help Denzel, please.' She nodded, cowering behind Reno as they walked towards the inn. Inside they stared at the smashed doors, giant sword marks through them. All the doors were shut, except one, which brought back bad memories for Cloud of the 'Group Room'. They all walked to the door and gasped at the sight that stood in front of their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow of Sephiroth

Barret, Cid and Rude were walking through the Train graveyard, or what remained of it. It now sat as wreckage of twisted metal. They slowly walked through. Barret turned to Rude.

'So yo man,' Rude looked at him, raising an eyebrow, 'Sorry bout all that, like, attackin you few years ago.' Rude nodded an apologetically at him. 'Anyway, let's go…' Cid lit up a cigarette and drew in deep. Ash fell on his top, and he stopped brushing it off. As he lifted his head and looked around, and seen dark figure staring at him.

'Holy shit!' he yelled out. Barret and Rude turned noticing the figure as well. Dressed in black, his silver haired blew in the wind. He turned, staring at the group. 'It can't be?' The man laughed and jumped behind the upturned train. Barret looked at Cid, nodded, and then ran behind the train where he had landed.

'He…he's gone!' Cid dropped his cigarette in shock, and Rude wiped his forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel waited with baited breath. His heart hammered against his chest. He held the sword in his hand, waiting. He heard the clanging of foot on metal, the top of the black hair coming through the hole. Denzel ducked behind what looked like an old desk. Peeking round the corner, the man was out the hole and looking around, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena had stayed behind at the Sierra, waiting from a call from Reeves or Vincent. She stared out from the Sierra cockpit. Midgar was dark, gloomy, a city dead from an ancient evil. She waited went back to the radio, listening. Nothing. Bored, she sat at the pilot's seat, leant back and closed her eyes. The wind gently blew outside. The streets empty. The radio crackled, making her jump with fright. She stared at the radio.

'Huh?' she stared at it, walking over. It crackled no sound. Something was reacting with it. She picked up the receiver. 'Hello? Anybody there?' The cockpit door opened, standing at the door was Tseng. 'Sir, what are you doing here?' She said as she turned and noticing her boss. He stared at her and walked over. The radio still crackled, getting louder at each step he took, until he stood right next to her. Tseng smiled his hair turning silver, eyes green. In his hand a long sword appeared. Elena opened her eyes wide. 'No!' She backed into the radio. He slashed at her; she dodged it, crawling past him. Sephiroth turned, laughing. Elena ran for the door, almost there. She heard the whipping of the air, and piercing in her back. She looked down to see the sword through her. She fell to her knees, skin turning pale, eyes empty. Sephiroth smiled and pulled his sword out of her, walking away. Elena lay on the ground, dead. The radio cut out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud, Reno and Yuffie were staring into the Honey Bee room. Or what it used to be. Now it was a cold room, black. The walls covered in dark marks, shadows everywhere. Cloud stepped in, walking forward a few steps, before staring down the hole.

'He's followed Denzel along the train tracks.' Cloud though for a second, 'Denzel is at the Midgar building.' He turned, motioning them in, before jumping down the hole. Reno and Yuffie walked forward, the room warping them into a daze, before they woke up in a place far away from where they had started. Far, far away. Yuffie sat up staring at a giant tree.

'City of the Ancients!' She jumped up, Reno staring round. 'How did we get here?' He shrugged and stood up, brushing himself down.

Cloud meanwhile had started along the track, looking back every so often to see where Reno and Yuffie were, but he thought to himself '_Mustn't let them keep me, I have to help Denzel. _As he reached a point in the tunnel, his head started to buzz. Flashing before his eyes was an old evil, laughing, calling him. He held himself together, the evil soon disappearing. He continued on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man was now staring around him. Denzel had to strike now. He leapt over the desk, flying at the man, who in response pulled out his sword hitting Denzel backwards, smashing through the desk that was his hiding place. His head spinning Denzel jumped up, running for his fighter. The man jumped in the air, bringing down himself down with force. Denzel dodged, the man's sword being planted into the ground. He struggled to pull it out, Denzel ran for him spinning his sword at his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret, Cid and Rude reached the old Sector 7 reactor. It was sunken into the ground. Deep down, it was connected to the life stream itself, but had long been shut down. They entered and walked along the thing walkways, the darkness surrounded them. As they reached the central control room they looked down to see a light. Shining, sparkling. It rushed up, smashing pipes as it came up. Smashing through the walkway in front of Barret, who fell backwards, almost crushing Cid. It stopped and stared at them.

'Weapon?' Cid said, shocked again, and also losing another cigarette. Staring at them was a Weapon, buried under Midgar. 'Ultima Weapon?' It was a dragon type weapon, much like that of Ultima. It raised his head, summoning forth a force of power. It fired, destroying the other side of the walkway. The whole walkway bent to the side, the three men holding on, staring down at the pit.

'I ain't dying yet.' Barret said, as he jumped firing at the Weapon. Cid and Reno fell as the walkway snapped off. 'Ahhh!' The Weapon turned, hitting Barret into the pit below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel ran at the man, leaping at him, slashing him leg. He pulled the sword from the ground, and stabbed it into his arm. Denzel screamed in pain, dropping his sword. The man raised the sword above his head, swinging it down.

'Zack!' Cloud yelled. The man stopped and stared at him. He kicked Denzel down and ran for Cloud. Cloud drew his sword, staring at his old friend as he rushed him.


	7. Chapter 7: Zack!

Cid, Rude and Barret clambered out onto the destroyed plate, hovering above the slums below. Looking down, they could have seen the Sierra, snuggled in between the wreckage. The three men slowly walked across the thin bar making their way to the old Mako cannon. At one point, it seemed, Rude almost slipped but kept steady heading for the centre. As they reached ground that wasn't as dangerous they made their way to the cannon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud dodged out of Zack's sword slashes, rolling to safety, before attacking Zack, who parried him off. Denzel watched the two men fighting: the power; the wisdom; the will. They were something else, highly skilled and never giving up. Zack stabbed his sword into the ground, boosting himself of it and kicking Cloud down to the ground, his sword flying. Cloud lay on the ground, blood dribbling lightly from a gash on his head. Zack walked over to him, grabbing him by his shirt, sneering in his face. He threw him into the metal and laughed. He only stopped laughing when the sound of running footsteps came up behind him, and he swung round to face Denzel, carrying Cloud's sword, who was rushing towards him, Zack grabbed his sword out the ground and sliced downwards, but Denzel slid under him bringing the sword up, slicing Zack's hand off. The sword fell to the ground, Denzel smiling to himself. He jumped up, ready to finish him off but stood back in shock as Zack held a sword to him, with both his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men had reached the cannon, which proved the quickest root back to the Sierra. Cid led the way, Reno following, Barret tailing, huffing and puffing as they ran. The sky was starting to brighten, dawn was breaking. Edge was already making movement, with people running around getting early morning shopping or heading to work. The town seemed to be in full repair already. As they reached the bottom of the cannon, the Sierra stood in front of them.

'Something's wrong,' Cid said, throwing his hand out to stop them. 'I just have a feeling.' Barret walked forward, looking at the ground. He stared at a single thin line, cutting into the ground.

'A sword?' He questioned, looking at Cid who had followed his gaze. 'It's to thin for Cloud's, and there is only one man that I remember wielding such a sword!' He looked up, and stared around.

'Perhaps we should go check on Elena,' Rude said, making for the airship. Suddenly laughter burst out, echoing through the area. All three men jumped backwards, facing back to back, looking around them.

'Time will come!' A voice echoed over them, and then all went silent. They all stared around, waiting, watching for any sign of movement. None came. Rude walked to the door and walked in. The other two stared at each then followed Rude. Rude was stopped at the cockpit door, staring. Following his gaze then caught eyes with Elena's body. Rude walked forward, falling to his knees. He held her head. She was pale, cold empty. Barret and Cid bowed their head in memory.

'Rude, let's take her somewhere else,' he walked forward. Rude nodded, picking her up and followed Barret. Cid stared after them, a small tear falling from his eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel stared into the eyes of Zack, searching for a sign of remorse from him. There was none. The sword came down, the air slicing with a deep black cut. A shining piece of metal flew through the air, catching Zack in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Cloud hobbled over, one leg dripping with blood, his left side of his face covered in thin lines of red. Smiling he fell to the ground. Denzel made to run for him, but stopped and faced Zack. His face had light in it, his eyes not so dead.

'Denzel…' he spluttered out, gasping for breath, 'finish me now, while I am like this!'

'What?' Denzel looked puzzled. Zack stared at him, begging him with his eyes. Denzel bent down and picked up Cloud's sword. He stood hovering the sword over Zack's head, before backing off. 'I…I can't!'

'I will become a Shadow one again, one of the Shadow Spirits again. You must, for your sake and Clouds' he said this, whilst looking over at Clouds collapsed body. 'Once you have done this, head to the City of the Ancients. More truth will be there.' He grabbed Denzel's hand and raised it. 'Do it!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sierra engine started up. There had been no contact from Vincent, Reeve or Cloud. Cid decided he would do a search of the area before heading to Edge. The engines started up, the rumbling flowing gently over the ship. Cid closed his eyes and breathed, he was in a comfortable place. The door opened, making him quickly dart opens his eyes.

'He's stayin wi her.' Barret said, lumbering in. 'There is a sword cut, a stab.' He stared at Cid. 'Is HE back?'

'I know as much as you,' Cid shrugged, 'Let's not think about it.' The airship slowly rose up, shaking the streets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel stood over Zack holding the sword, Cloud lying bleeding and unconscious next to him. The airship rumbling shook the wreckage, metal came crashing down pushing Denzel and Zack to the ground. Pulling himself quickly out, he faced Zack, or his Shadow self. His stared at Denzel, grinning. Zack jumped on top of the wreckage pile darting over, jumping over Denzel's head. Griping his sword hard, Denzel ran up one of the trash piles, clashing old garbage cans, desks, seats, railings out the way as he clambered up. Zack swung down, Denzel dodged parrying his attack. The airship passed over. Barret stared out at Denzel fighting Zack, and Cloud lying dying on the ground. He motioned to Cid to get down there fast. Denzel was knocked to the ground by a piece of metal tripping him. Zack came over him and threw the sword down through the air with all his might. Denzel quickly dodged, and brought his hand up, clenched into a fist like Tifa had taught him, punching him clean in the jaw. Zack was knocked backwards, but quickly focussed again, running for Denzel. Barret started to fire his gun, closing slowly in on Zack's feet. Denzel bent low, sweeping Zack's legs away, bringing him crashing down into the wreckage. Denzel smiled looking down at his brought down enemy. Zack had gone through a metal bar. Denzel backed off as his skin started to blacken, and disappear into nothing, even his sword whisked away. Denzel jumped down to Cloud, not thinking about Zack's fate just now. He picked Cloud up, holding him up with his arm over his own shoulder. The airship closed down.


	8. Chapter 8: A Father's Death

Cloud had his eyes closed, peaceful, at rest. Tifa kneeling beside his bed, his hands in hers, and saying a silent prayer. Marlene was hugging into her father, Barret. The doctor had been and gone, telling them that his curing abilities couldn't heal him, but he had cast a regen spell to keep him comfortable for now. Denzel stood, staring out the window and thinking about Zack's last words. _More truth will be there. _What did he mean? Denzel shook it out his head, and turned back to Cloud before walking past Cid at the doorway and down the stairs. In the bar Rude sat over a drink, his glasses off and his eyes bloodshot. He had been crying, he hadn't just lost Elena then but Rude as well, who had mysteriously disappeared with Yuffie. Denzel looked at him, and sat next to him.

'I'm sorry,' Denzel said, bowing his head, knowing his pain, 'it's my entire fault.' Rude looked at him and shook his head.

'Don't blame yourself.' He threw back his drink, putting his glasses on and walked out the bar. A pair of arms grabbed round him. Denzel closed his eyes, his head spinning, and felt himself falling. Opening his eyes he realised he was in a place far away from the bar. He was back in the city of light. Behind him Aeris stood, giggling.

'Denzel, you came back to me!' She smiled and spun looking at the city. 'You must come to my resting place; you'll find the truth there!'

'What's going on?' He walked forward to her, holding out his arms. She spun, knocking him down.

She screamed as she flew into the air, floating far above him. 'Denzel you are like HER!' Aeris dived down towards him. Denzel stood up and faced her falling body. She was about to impact when Denzel closed his eyes, ready for a full front brutal smash but it never came. He opened his eyes and he was back in the bar, being hugged by Marlene. He stood up and hugged her close. It was only then he noticed Barret at the bottom of the stairs, staring.

'Get your hands OFF HER!' He aimed his gun at him, firing. Denzel dived out the way as bullets flew past him hitting off the wall opposite. Cid thundered down the stairs grabbing him.

'Denzel,' he yelled, 'Get out of here!' Denzel nodded and ran; Marlene lay on the ground crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon air was warm as Denzel sped into the centre, away from the bar. He just turned the corner as Barret burst out the door, his eyes fuming. Denzel's heart was racing inside his body; he was surprised it wasn't exploding. He was close to the centre of Edge, where he had the colossal battle with Ramuh two days before. It was empty; Shinra had been keeping the place off limits because of dangerous power surges still in the area. He fled across, not looking back for the lumbering figure of Barret. He ducked behind the sword, gasping for breath. The wrath of a father. Something worth running for.

'Denzel?' Denzel stood stunned against the monument, turning his head to see Rufus. 'What are you doing?'

'Uhh…' Denzel wondered how to put it. 'I am running from Barret.'

'Ahh…' Rufus nodded in acceptance. 'Well he is your girlfriend's father, so he is likely to be a bit mad.' He said, coming closer to Denzel.

'He tried to shoot me!' Rufus laughed at this. 'What's so funny?'

'That's typical of him. Careless!' Rufus started to head away.

'Rufus….' Denzel called out, Rufus turning his head. 'Thanks!' Rufus turned away, hiding a smile. The monument started shaking. Rufus spun around staring at it, Denzel backing off. 'What the hell?' Looking to his left, a stampede of Shadow wolves ran at him. His jaw dropped, and he spun out his sword, getting ready. As they got close, he jumped up landing on at least five, there bodies disappearing in a dust of darkness. The shrieks they made where shaking the whole street. People ran into their houses, screaming. Denzel stood in the middle, fighting off more than he could handle. He started to lose the battle, all crowding around him. A shot fired, knocking two down to dust. Another shot knocked back another two. Denzel stared at the origin of the shots. Rufus stood there firing at the wolves. He jumped over the wolves towards him and stood next to him. 'Thanks…again!' Rufus continues to fire.

'No problem.' The shots echoed in the square. More and more kept coming, the shots and slashes pushed them back, but they still came faster. Starting to crowd both of them, they stood back to back and knocked them back. Suddenly a burst of bullets knocked the crowd back, Barret grinning firing at them as they ran into the square. Denzel stared at him, frightened.

'We gotta a lot to talk 'bout' Barret said to him, 'but now not a good time.' He went back to firing at the attacking crowd. They started to thin out. Denzel ran into them, slashing away, knocking them back into houses. One time he hit one back into a window, but it disappeared before it hit, the people inside looking like ghosts. Barret and Rufus provided covering fire from the monument. The wolves eventually went down to one, who stared at all three of them before yelping away. Barret chased it a bit running to the street end, firing. He came back and smiled. A dark figure appeared behind him.

'BARRET!' Denzel held out his arm, but it was too late. The dark figure stabbed Barret, the long sword stabbing into the ground via his body. The figure pulled out the sword, holding his head back, laughing. Barret's body hit the ground with a crunch, his gun arm smashing into the ground. Denzel ran at the figure, sword raised but it slashed at him firing him backwards into the monument, before flying away. The ground started to rumble again, Rufus grabbed Barret's body quickly, and wheeled away towards the bar. Denzel shook his head, and grabbed Rufus' hand to get up. They both dashed away just as the shadow wolves reappeared. Cid turned the corner as they turned. He stood stunned at the pack of wolves thundering into the square. He backed away, running after them.

'TO THE SIERRA!' He yelled at them. They smashed into the bar, yelling upstairs. Cid and Denzel ran up, grabbing Cloud and carrying him into the airship. They opened up the secret doorway behind the bar that lead down to the hangar where the airship sat, waiting. The wolves smashed into the bar just as Cid closed the hangar door. 'Holy crap, they getting close!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret lay still as life, no movement, no anger, no grins, only a still face. Marlene sobbing beside him. Tifa comforting her. Denzel stood at the doorway, head hung low. He could have saved him, but he didn't. Guilt settled over him, and he walked into the hallway, where he collapsed in the ground. His head was spinning.


	9. Chapter 9: Blonde Flashback

Her blonde hair shifted as she moved her head, her sight was blurry, her arms and legs were unmovable. Her ears popped with extreme pain, and the sounds of an engine could be heard. She dropped her head down, staring down at a tight blanket wrapped around her, attaching her to the bed. She pulled herself up at the right, freeing herself from the blanket. As she stood up, the blanket fell off her naked body, hitting the floor with a 'flump'. The cold air hit of her, and she slowly turned for her clothes, with no success. Suddenly she heard voices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene stood on the deck, gazing out at the open sky, her face making no reaction to the birds calling beside her, to the towns below or even to Denzel as he walked onto the deck. He was about to turn and head back in when she called to him.

'Denzel…' He turned back, meeting her bloodshot eyes. She ran to him, hugging him tight. 'Don't leave me too!' He looked down at her, saddened by her grief. It was his fault he was dead. Rufus appeared behind him, waiting. Marlene noticed him, and pulled away from Denzel, kissing him quickly on the cheek before running inside.

'It's not your fault Denzel.' He walked to the edge of the deck and stared over. Rufus followed him, stopping behind him. 'It's not your fault.' Denzel turned at him, vigorously.

'It is my fault,' he grabbed Rufus by the scruff of his neck, 'It is my fault that the girl I love is grieving so hard. It is my fault that I killed the one person who kept her safe. It is my fault that Cloud is like he is.' He dropped Rufus back down, marching off. The elevator door slid open. Denzel's gaze dropped as a naked blonde woman faced him. He turned back to Rufus, but he was gone. The woman walked over to him, and put her arms round him.

'Denzel,' her voice seemed to echo into his mind, warping him, 'come with me!' She lowered her hands on him, as she got lower his daze become worse, his head was buzzing, and he couldn't hear anything. His body crashed to the ground, Elena smirking over him. The door behind her slid open and she jumped out of sight.

'Oh my god!' Cid ran over, 'Denzel wake up!' He started slapping his face, trying to bring him around.

'He is visiting the Leader!' Cid turned his head, gazing onto the naked body of Elena.

'Elena?' He jumped up, 'b...but your dead!' He stuttered, backing off.

'Not as dead as you!' She jumped at him, bringing a rush of energy into Cid, who went flying over the side of the airship. She held back her head and laughed. Suddenly she received a blow to her stomach, making her curl up in agony. Cid stood there, panting, weapon in hand. 'So you live!' He smiled, drawing back his weapon, waiting for her next move.

_Never thought I'd fight a naked chick! _Cid thought inside his head. He ran forward, swinging his hand at her, but was force kicked backwards over the railing, landing safely on the propeller case. He could feel the rumble of the propeller inside. Elena jumped down, and faced him, smiling. He readied his weapon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel's head was still buzzing, slowly; he started to gain his feelings back. Opening his eyes, he realised he was in a glass case. Outside of it was a man, caped in full black staring in at him. Words were said, but Denzel still couldn't hear. The glass case started to shake, and then opened, leaving a startled Denzel shaking. The huge figure walked forward, grabbed Denzel's shoulder and said: 'Welcome home, Captain!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena ran towards Cid, who jumped over her, swinging his weapon back, but missing and hitting into the Sierra's side instead. He looked up into the air, to see Elena floating, eyes closer, muttering something under her breath. Huge flames appeared around her, and suddenly a huge fireball blast at him.

'Crap!' He dived backwards, just narrowly missing getting hit. His trousers were set a light however. Stamping them out, he looked around again for Elena, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a fist went into his back, pain screaming out of him. Rude rushed out on deck, throwing himself down, hitting Elena square in the jaw. 'Took your time!'

'Had to wait for you to scream like a girl,' He smiled, and faced his old comrade. Holding his fists up, he ran at her, blocking her attack and hitting her in the chest, causing her to fly over the side. He slowly walked over to the side, peering down. She threw herself up, kicking him in the face and held him over the edge, into the propeller. His glasses flew off, smashing into thousands of pieces inside the casing. Cid couldn't help but watch his friend trying yo be killed off another friend. Cid closed his eyes, summoning all the power he could. Slowly he stood up, holding in the deep agony that was cutting inside him like a knife. He hobbled over to Elena. Rude seen Cid standing there, Cid nodding. Rude closed his eyes, and then threw his head at her, causing her to throw herself back in pain. Cid grabbed her round the neck with his rod, before throwing her over the side. The propeller case started to shake as her body was thrown around, then it stopped, jetting out a gentle spray of red. Cid fell, unconscious. Rude, covering his face from the tears slowly falling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Captain?' Denzel questioned the black caped man.

'Captain of the Shadow Arms!' Denzel looked at him, puzzled. He stared around, his surroundings very bleak.

'Why am I here?' The man stared at him in amazement.

'Might take a bit longer for you to remember everything, we just infused your memory back into you.' He walked over to a desk and took a seat. 'You were one of the Shadow Arms finest soldiers, fighting your way through the ranks very quickly. We had never seen a soldier like you. Although there was another that also fought her way through the ranks, she was almost as powerful as you. You both made Captain, and were both selected for a special assignment to Gaia.' A robot stepped in carrying tow steaming drinks, placing them on the desk, and then leaving. 'Please, sit, take a drink!' Denzel for a minute reconsidered, but then slowly sat down and picked up his drink, which was currently steaming and swirling. He sipped at it, the taste bitter, but sweet. 'As I was saying,' the caped man said, sipping at his drink, 'You were both sent to Gaia, however, your female counterpart was sent years before you, and she was to set up the planet for my coming. She did this, and I arrived, however it was too late, the people of the planet, called the Cetra imprisoned both of us. I was locked away inside a meteor, and she was defeated. But then years later, the Materia was saved from the temple of those Cetra and her son got to me. He had the Black Materia, and was preparing to summon me in the place where I came to Gaia. I sent for you to come here, but by the time you arrived I had been stopped, crushed into the lifestream. Your memory was lost when you arrived.'

'What was the name of this female soldier?' Denzel asked, whilst sipping his drink.

'Jenova!'


	10. Chapter 10: A Lost Truth

Denzel stared, stunned, at this black figure. His mouth was dry, head spinning, throbbing, his heart hammering against his chest trying to break free. The black figure shifted.

'J…' Denzel coughed, freeing his voice 'Jenova?' The man nodded. 'As in the calamity from the sky?'

'Yes, that is what the Cetra named her. As I said, she was sent there and created a power base for me for my coming, but when I arrived she had been defeated, and I was overpowered by the Cetra magic and imprisoned in the flaming tomb!' He smashed his hand on the black marble desk, smashing clean through. 'I am sorry Captain; I have a bit of a temper sometimes. Anything else you wish to know?'

'How did you get here?' The man chuckled at Denzel's question.

'Me getting here? Well that is quite a tale. After your 'friends' saved the planet from Sephiroth, I was getting closer, about to smash free on the planet and let loose destruction on Gaia, the power Sephiroth was seeking. I managed to fight off Holy easy enough, my strength was back to that much, but the lifestream ripped me apart, swallowing me whole. I was free though, free with enough strength to start using the place as a power base. I managed to use souls of the dead as my Dark Army, gaining more and more power each day. I have the whole of the lifestream under my control. I am sorry Captain, I sent many troops to come get you, but they didn't seem to get the message across. The stronger ones seem to resist some of my magic. I needed you to unleash my plans on the surface, to free me up there.' Denzel looked at him, eyes widened.

'Well what about Sephiroth?'

'Ahh…the loyal servant. Nothing but a mere puppet I used and disposed of when necessary, however I gave him one last chance but he was beaten by his own ego.' Denzel couldn't believe his ears, and jumped up. 'Captain?'

'I must go home now!' The back figure stood up.

'Do me proud Captain,' He saluted him. Denzel raised a shaking hand and saluted him back. 'I am the Leader; I will await your call.' With that the darkness of the room grew brighter and brighter till Denzel awoke, standing up, facing the ice mountains of the Northern isle.


	11. Chapter 11: path To Ancient City

Tifa ran out screaming, a hailstorm of bullets following her. Cloud blocking them with his sword. Marlene lay on the ground sobbing; Rude carried Cid over his shoulders in from the deck. Denzel stood facing them, and motioned with his hand to the exit. They all ran, Cloud standing ground deflecting the hail of bullets; Marlene sobbing still on the ground. Denzel fidgeted, and ran for Marlene, grabbing her.

'We have to go!' He said to her, she shook her head, the tears splashing of the floor, rippling on impact. Cloud grunted. 'Cloud, go!' Cloud stared, shaking his head. 'Trust me.' Finally, Cloud jumped to the side, running for the door. Out of the door walked the body of Barret, with another soul inside him. Dark, evil, corrupted. Marlene stood up, facing her father, and walked towards him.

'You won't hurt anyone anymore!' Barret shuddered his raised arm. Marlene loosened up. 'You are my father; you fight for the world, not fight against it, especially your friends.' Barret's face shone, his eyes smiling. Marlene ran for him, hugging him. His face turned distorted, Denzel jumped up, and leaping for him, but it was too late. He grabbed Marlene, running for the deck door, barging Denzel out the way before leaping over the railing to the below. Denzel punched the wall angrily, his knuckles bleeding gently down his arm now. Slowly he marched his feet out the door to the rest of the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group marched through the Sleeping Forest, gently. Cloud and Rufus lead the way, both weapons ready, Denzel and Tifa at the back. They were flanking the injured Cid, who was being carried by Rude.

'Where are we?' Denzel said, stopping and looking around.

'This place looks familiar.' Tifa replied, in contrast to what Denzel said.

'Well I played the Harp, maybe it doesn't work anymore?' Cloud said, questioning the Harp that he held in his arm. 'I don't really feel like walking forever through this forest.'

'Let's…set…up…camp!' Rude panted, gently lowering Cid to the ground. 'He's heavy!'

'Stop for tonight then?' Tifa faced Cloud, in question.

'Yeah, probably for the best.' He faced Denzel. 'Let's go get some wood for a fire.' Denzel shook his head and followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had collected a small pile of logs, enough for a proper fire, when Cloud stopped and turned to Denzel.

'Denzel,' Cloud said, in a friendly way, although there was a hint of sadness. 'I know you must go alone, I want to come with you, but deep down it is up to you alone. You know that right?' Denzel shook his head. 'I didn't play the harp. You must go alone, make the decisions you feel are right.' He handed Denzel the harp, smiling. 'Good luck…my son!' Denzel felt a tear in his eye and lowered his head, before throwing himself around Cloud's neck.

'You have always been like a father to me. You are a father to me.' Cloud shook his head. 'I'll be back real soon, I promise.' He wiped his eyes, smiled and walked off into the darkness.

'That's my boy!' Cloud said, looking after him till he was out of sight. He slowly headed back to camp, to face the wrath of Tifa.


	12. Chapter 12: Light vs Dark

Ancient City called out to Denzel. His heart was echoing here, he could feel a lost strength here. He walked down the winding path, the power calling out to him, beating inside him. _The truth is here!_ He knew he would find something out here that would most likely change his world as he knew it. As he walked towards the giant white tree of the city, he thought back to the words of the dark figure. He, Denzel, was the same power as Jenova. He reached the bottom of the path, his focus started to blur and a shooting black arrow fired forward deep inside the city, splashing into the water ahead. Turning his head he faced an army of Darkness. He jumped backwards and landed on the ground. The Leader walked forward and raised his hand, archers mirrored raising their bows. He swung his arm down, the arrows fired emitting rays of black dust as they flew, killing the air around it. The tree was beaming white with power. All of a sudden, thousand light beams fired on the army behind Denzel. Many soldiers fell, crumbled heap, their body instantly turning into dust. The Leader ran forward, followed by hundred upon hundreds of soldiers towards the capital. Denzel followed, bursting through the soldiers like ghosts. As they charged, it the distance, thousands of Cetra soldiers ran forward to meet their attackers. The tension was building as they got closer, battle cries getting louder, till it was a flashing light. The bright light disappeared; Denzel faced a pool of water. Only the Leader was there, behind him the echoes of battle. In front of him a man stood in heavenly light, swamping over him. The Leader pointed at the man.

'It ends now!' The man shook his head, floating above him.

'You are very naive my good friend!' He laughed, 'Ho ho ho ho!'

'You never learn Bugenhagen!' Denzel recognised the name, but couldn't place it... 'Now you shall feel the wrath of the Shadow!' He swung his sword for Bugenhagen, but the Cetra leader raised his arms, shooting out a thousand rays of light, circling the Leader, creating an orb around him.

'Argh……!' His screams sent out waves across the battlefield. Soldiers ran up the long path from the battlefield, swords drawn, white blood dripping off them. They were stunned at the sight of their leader, screaming, in a ball of light. 'Get her brother. Jenova's brother. Get Denzel!' Something snapped and Denzel was brought to reality. He stood beside the pool, alone, nobody around him. He was the brother of Jenova. The pool rippled, water spilling onto Denzel's feet. Something shook underneath the surface of the lake. Denzel stared into the lake, nothing. He turned his back, making to walk away when a loud splash from behind him caused him to fall swerve around, deflecting a strike from a long silver sword. The figure leapt around, silver and black flashes around him. He stopped his hair over his eyes. He swept it over, drilling into Denzel.

'Hello Denzel!' He bowed. 'You know who I am?'

'Sephiroth!' He gripped his sword, awaiting another strike.

'Now, now, why would I attack you? After all you are my uncle.' He shook, not in rage or in nervousness; in fact he didn't know why he shook. 'I have come to give you this, a present from your sister, my mother.' He walked forward, swinging out a sword and stabbing it in front of Denzel. 'Now,' he grabbed the sword from Denzel's hand and threw it into the lake, 'be gone!' He smashed his chest, and kicked him in the face, causing Denzel to fly backwards down the collapsing corridor. The tree started to sink underneath the city, a giant rush of power taking in the tree. A million cries came from within in the planet, shaking Denzel's heart. He opened his eyes, holding onto a new sword, fashioned in a way it seemed like a dark power protected Denzel. The tree disappeared beneath the ground and in its place laid a giant dark pool. A pathway seemed to appear as Denzel made for it. He walked along it, a sense of foreboding about him, making sure not to miss his fall. Beneath the water, shooting lights dashed in the decaying tree. He looked over the side, into another world, only this world sparkled green and black. This was the lifestream. The elevator stopped, and stairs formed that led down into a floating castle. Slowly he made his way to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13: The Castle

The castle boomed, echoing out a thousand screams. The main hallway was, cold, decaying. Pictures lay to one side, leaning against the wall, portraying old lord. Denzel slowly walked up the narrow hallway, pushing through the door straight ahead, stepping out into a courtyard. Plants lay all around, dying. Most seemed to have lost the last of their life a few minutes ago. Looking up Denzel faced straight into a giant eye peering down on him. _Where am I? _He wondered. He held tight onto the hilt of his new sword, moving forward, silently, listening out for any sign of life. A rustle came from behind him, and quickly he spun slashing out the sword. Nothing. Again, he searched the courtyard, looking up at the castle. In the highest tower room a bridge seemed to lead somewhere. A figure stood down looking at him, walking away as Denzel set his gaze on it. Another rustle came from in front of him, Denzel slowly walked forward. As he reached the rustling bush, he let his hand go forward, sword raised in his other. Suddenly an owl screeched behind him, turning him to turn. The creature in the bushes jumped at Denzel, knocking him down, before escaping inside a hole in the castle wall.

'Damn,' Denzel said, picking up the sword and putting it away. Slowly he crossed the courtyard, turning for one last gaze. He had the feeling of being watched. He shrugged it off, opening the door and heading inside. A figure sat at one of the windows, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe you Cloud!' Tifa said, as they marched to Ancient City. Cloud's return to the group had been dismayed. Tifa hadn't taken the news that well, which he believed. But the slap he got, that knocked him out cold, wasn't deserved. With Rude, Rufus and Cid staying at the camp, Tifa and Cloud headed for Ancient City.

'I'm sorry,' Cloud said for the hundredth time, 'but something's must be done alone!'

'Alone?' She turned, Cloud regretting what he said, 'You don't know what is out there awaiting him. None of us do!' Cloud hung his head, remembering Zack.

'Let's go, we are almost…' He stopped, staring out to where Ancient City had laid. They were both mesmerized. A giant pool of dark liquid was emitting dark fog where the city had once lain. 'Denzel? Denzel!' Cloud ran off towards the city, Tifa hot on his heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A glow was coming from beneath one of the rooms in a corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles, with pictures upon pictures of a black haired man, with a snivelling face starring in most of them. He pushed open the door, slowly, readying his sword. It creaked open. Inside a fire was crackling, and two figures lay, possibly asleep, on the two chairs. Creeping forward, he sneaked around the chairs and looked at the two people. They both had giant spears through their chest. They had been turned to stone where they sat. At a closer glance he realised who they were. He gasped, backing away and tripping. It was Reno and Yuffie, petrified. He started to shake at the power he with either against, or worse, in rank with. Footsteps echoed outside along the corridors. A snarl warned him he had better hide. He jumped behind a stone gargoyle, which he noticed seemed to be looking at him. He nudged it off, staring at the door, awaiting its opening. Eventually the shuffling stopped, and the door opened slowly. A green creature dragged it's knuckled into the room, sniffing around. Slowly it turned, and was about to walk out when the gargoyle moved and the stone smashed off. It turned, slashing at Denzel. The creature at the door turned and shrieked as it caught sight of Denzel. He swung his sword forward at the flying gargoyle, the weapon sinking in as the beast turned into a puff of dust, but he was to slow to block the incoming hit of the green creature. He was knocked down to the ground, his head throbbing. His sword clattered to the ground beside the fire. He felt himself be picked up, the creature sniffing him, pulling back in disgust. He threw him into the corridor and picked up a spear, similar to the ones in the chest of Reno and Yuffie. It pulled back, about to throw deep into his chest. Denzel closed his eyes, waiting for impact. It never came. All he heard was the door close, and the spear clatter to the ground. Denzel slowly opened his eyes; the creature lay on the ground dead, many slashes in his back. He grabbed his sword and ran for the door, bursting out the corridor was empty. He turned to go back into the room, but the door was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and Tifa reached the black pool. The fog streaming off made them dizzy. Cloud felt guilt deep in him, he had sent Denzel here alone, and he felt like he had failed to protect someone else. Tifa turned to him, and held him.

'Don't worry; I'm sure he is fine.' Cloud nodded, Tifa felt tears roll down her vest.

'It's my fault, you are right.' He said, pulling away. 'I should go down there.' He made for the waters edge, the fumes washing over him, sinking into him, clouding his vision, his mind being swamped by visions of darkness. He wavered, collapsing backwards onto the bank, black tears rolling from his eyes. Tifa ran for him, dragging him away.

'You silly man,' she beat his chest, 'you silly brave man.' She lay on his chest. Cloud spluttered issuing out a small river of blackness. Shocked, Tifa fell back.

'What is that stuff?' Cloud stood up, shaking and rubbing his head. From deep inside the water, and evil cackled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel made it to an old ladder leading down into, what appeared to be, a sewer for the castle. He threw his leg over, bobbing down till he was knee deep in green, muddy water. He could feel creatures swimming beneath him, brushing by his leg; slowly he started to panic as he headed into deeper water. The water started to rise on his body, and before long it was up to his neck. Gasping, he sucked a huge amount of air into his chest, and dived. He started to swim blindly, and hit the wall a continuous amount of times, before deciding the best course of action would be to open his eyes. The water under here was clean, pure, it felt like air. Creatures under here were small ell-like fish, causing no harm but swam by him. The end was near; a ladder implanted into the ground a few strokes away. As he made forward, something slowly swam up behind him, its jaws snapping. Denzel stopped in mid-swim, frozen. He turned, facing a large, slithering water snake. It screamed at him, causing him to be rushed backwards into the ladder. His whole vision was tripled, and as he turned he kept grabbing for the ladder, missing and hitting the slimy wall, his hands sliding off. The snake slithered forward, pushing its way. Denzel shook his head, trying to focus. He grabbed the ladder, and pulled himself up. One step, the creature got closer. Two step, the creature open its giant jaw. Three steps, its long tongue licked off Denzel's leg. Four steps, it started to coil its long tongue around his ankle. Five steps, Denzel was out the water, the creature brought its jaw forward, ready to snap. Denzel pulled out his sword, slashing down and chopped off the creature's long, pink tongue. It shrieked and fell into the water below. The green surface slowly turned pink, before clearing off all slime. The water lay as clear as a spring. The evil had been defeated. As he reached the top of the ladder, a man looked down. His glasses shining in the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud and Tifa had walked round the entire lake, but there was no way to get in. They sat beside the lake, both upset. Cloud started to remember the good times he had had with Denzel. Playing soccer; racing with Chocobo; going on long walks. A muffled scream came from behind them. They both looked around like a snap. Barret stood on a cliff holding Marlene, his hand clamped over his mouth. An evil grin lay on pale face.

'Barret, give us Marlene!' Tifa called forward. 'Please, she loves you. She has never done you any harm.' Barret laughed. His voice boomed across the lake. Many creatures appeared in the mist, screaming in agony. Cloud could see the agonised creatures.

'The Cetra!' Tifa looked at him, surprised. 'The mist is the souls of the Cetra, this liquid is hurting it.' They turned back to Barret. 'Who are you?' Barret's grin vanished.

'I am Ashfo,' he said, with great serious and pride, 'Leader of the 10th Guild in the Shadow Arms.'

'What?' Tifa stood their, stunned. 'You're…not Barret?'

'I am using his body, till it is no later required. The Leader will be back soon, his greatest soldier will bring us back!' Cloud stepped forward.

'Who's his greatest soldier?' To this, Ashfo laughed.

'I should say his greatest soldiers. The siblings of darkness. Denzel and Jenova.' Cloud and Tifa stood, staring at Barret. 'You are all descendants of the Cetra. You shall all die!' He aimed his gun for them, firing across the sandy ground at them. Marlene wriggled, swinging her arms back. 'Don't worry girl, this body won't let me hurt you…yet!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel pulled himself up through the hole. He man was gone, but the opened door showed him escaping across the bridge. Denzel made after him, sprinting. The man ran stopped and turned outside a giant tower, holding out his hand, causing Denzel to be thrown back.

'No further!' The man laughed, 'Feel the wrath of my science, for I am the greatest scientist ever to live. I will beat you this time Hojo, for I am Gast!' The man shook with a violent rage. A blinding light surrounded him, vanishing he stood a red beast, one giant claw hand to his right, his other a smaller claw, gripping onto a blade. Denzel pulled out his blade. Gast jumped down at him, Denzel rolled out the way of the striking fist, which smashed away the passage back across the bridge. 'NO ESCAPE!'


End file.
